Play It Rough
by FireHaruno
Summary: "Sebagai seorang pembunuh bayaran professional, Sakura aka Cherry, tidak pernah mendapatkan misi serumit ini. Dan malam itu, malam terakhirnya di kota Paris, adalah awal dari segalanya.." Warning : AU, konten dewasa, kata-kata kasar, lime/lemon, don't like dont't read. R 'n R, please?


**Play It Rough**

Genre : AU / Romance / Crime

Pairing : SasukexSakura

Rate : M

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Summary : Sebagai seorang pembunuh bayaran professional, Haruno Sakura aka Cherry, tidak pernah menerima misi serumit ini. Dan malam itu, malam terakhirnya di kota Paris, adalah awal dari segalanya..

WARNING : Konten dewasa. Penggunanaan kata-kata kasar / alur yang membingungkan. Dan ada penggunaan bahasa inggris di beberapa percakapan. Mohon maaf jika tidak nyaman. Itu hanya untuk mendukung plot di chapter ini.

**Enjoy reading!**

000000000000oooooo0000000000000000ooooooooo000000oo0000000000000000oooooooooo00000

Chapter 1 : Black and White

Malam ini langit cerah seperti biasanya. Bintang-bintang yang bertabur di langit menjadikan suasana malam hari itu romantis. Tak lupa ditambah dengan lampu-lampu jalan, perkantoran dan lampu dari kendaraan yang masih ramai membuat pemandangan semakin menakjubkan. Memanjakan mata. Menghipnotis mata siapa saja yang memandangnya, seolah berharap pagi tak akan pernah datang agar kerlap kerlip cahaya ini tidak hilang. Pemandangan kota Paris di malam hari. Tak ada yang bisa menandinginya.

Mungkin itu juga yang sedang di rasakan oleh wanita yang sudah sejam berdiri di balkon sebuah gedung mewah di pinggir kota Paris itu. Matanya yang berwarna hijau emerald menerawang ke segala penjuru. Dari lantai 3 gedung ini, sejauh mata memandang, ia tentu mendapatkan sudut yang sempurna. Melahap pemandangan indah apa saja yang tersaji, gedung-gedung pencakar langit, lampu jalan yang berkelap-kelip dan oh.. jangan lupakan menara Eiffel, karena itulah yang membuat kota Paris ini semakin cantik di malam hari. Ia merekamnya dalam ingatan. Karena ia tahu, ia akan sangat merindukan tempat ini nanti.

Sambil menghela nafas, sesekali ia menyesap champagne yang sudah tinggal setengah dari gelas yang sedari tadi menjadi teman dalam kebisuannya. Rambut panjang gadis itu, yang berwarna pink melambai-lambai di sisi tubuhnya karena terpaan angin malam yang sejuk. Wajahnya yang seputih porselen itu tak luput dari gelitikan rambutnya yang tertiup angin. Berantakan. Tapi toh iya tak perlu repot-repot merapikannya. Tak akan ada yang protes dengan penampilannya sekarang. Tak akan ada yang mengenalinya di sini_. Disini atau pun di tempat lain_. Wanita itu tiba-tiba tersenyum miris, mengasihani dirinya sendiri. Benar sekali. Tidak akan ada orang yang mengenalinya di tempat asing ini, jadi kenapa pula ia harus repot-repot memakai topeng berbulu itu?.

Ah, pesta topeng. Tentu saja.

Pesta topeng. Klasik, elegan dan mewah. Walaupun terkesan kuno, tapi pesta ini tidak pernah kehilangan sentuhannya. Misterius. Karena begitu kau menjadi bagian dari pesta semacam ini, kau benar-benar bisa memakai 'topeng' yang sesungguhnya. Bukan hanya sekedar topeng berbulu dengan berbagai desain indah yang menutupi bagian atas wajahmu. Dan malam ini, wanita itu telah menjadi bagian dari pesta. Tapi sayangnya, Ia tidak datang ke tempat ini sebagai tamu istimewa, ia juga tidak datang ke tempat ini sebagai teman atau relasi dari si empunya acara. Walaupun si pemilik _'tahu'_ ia akan berada di sini malam ini, tapi ia tentu tidak akan mengenalinya. Sesuai prosedur, tidak ada kontak langsung. Yah.. ia paham. Toh ia juga tak perlu beramah tamah. Tak ingin lebih tepatnya. Yang perlu ia lakukan hanyalah melihat, mengamati dan meyakinkan dirinya- serta atasannya- bahwa pekerjaannya sudah selesai.

Sambil menyelam minum air.

Tentu saja ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Malam terakhirnya di kota Paris. Sayang rasanya jika ia hanya fokus dengan pekerjaan. Kenapa ia tidak menikmatinya saja sekalian?. Dengan gaun backlessnya yang berwarna putih gading, belahan gaun yang memanjang di paha kirinya -yang semakin mengekspos kaki jenjangnya serta rambut pink sepunggungnya yang dibiarkan tergerai dan high heels merahnya yang seksi, ia merasa bebas. Ia sungguh ingin menikmati malam ini sebagai dirinya sendiri. Terbebas dari rutinitas pekerjaannya yang bisa di bilang.. menegangkan. Ya.. ia ingin merasa santai. Ingin menjadi dirinya sendiri. walaupun itu hanya untuk malam ini saja.

Suara musik dansa dari aula utama pesta masih terdengar dari tempat wanita itu berdiri. Alunan nada yang indah dan mendayu-dayu. Wanita itu memejamkan matanya menikmati suara alunan musik. Membayangkan dirinya berada di pelukan seseorang sambil berdansa, saling menatap, merapatkan tubuh dan menikmati suasana pesta yang romantis. Tapi kenyataan tiba-tiba menyentaknya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Berharap semoga bayangan indah tadi hilang dari fikirannya. Karena ia tahu sesuatu yang ia bayangkan tadi tidak akan pernah terjadi. Tidak akan bisa. Dan itu demi kebaikannya sendiri.

Ia lalu menegakkan punggungnya dengan perlahan. Ia lantas mengangkat gelas minumannya yang ternyata sudah kosong dan tersenyum. Dan dengan pandangan terakhirnya kearah lampu-lampu di luar sana, ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan pelan menuju ke aula utama tempat pesta berlangsung. Suasana tempat itu masih ramai sejak sejam yang lalu ia tinggalkan. Wanita cantik. Pria tampan. Gaun-gaun malam indah yang menawan. Seksi dan mengundang. Setelan para pria yang berkelas, elegan sekaligus flamboyan. Matanya memandang berkeliling, ada beberapa pria dan wanita yang memisahkan diri dari lantai dansa yang penuh itu. Tertawa, tersenyum menggoda disertai bisikan-bisikan nakal yang terlalu keras untuk bisa di bilang bisikan. Entah kenapa ia bisa mendengar suara-suara desahan nakal mereka ditempat yang ramai itu. Ia mendengus pelan. Cinta dan hasrat. jika kau tidak berhati-hati, kau pasti terjebak di antara keduanya.

"Champagne, Miss?"

Wanita itu tersentak kaget. Ia lantas menoleh kesamping dan mendapati seorang pelayan asing yang tampan berpakaian hitam putih sedang memegang nampan berisi gelas-gelas champagne. Wanita itu tersenyum, bagaimana mungkin ia malah melamun di tempat seperti?. Benar-benar bukan kebiasaannya. Dan ini jelas berbahaya. Sangat.

" Sure". Wanita itu menjawab.

Tanpa banyak berkata-kata, pelayan itu pun tersenyum dan langsung mengambil gelas champagne kosong di tangan wanita itu dan meletakkannya di atas nampan ditangan kirinya. Lalu ia mengambilkan satu gelas penuh champagne dan menyerahkannya ke tangan wanita itu. "Thank you".

"Anytime, Miss". Dan pelayan asing tampan itu pun berlalu.

Setelah mendapatkan minuman barunya, ia pun lantas melihat lagi ke sekeliling. Matanya menerawang kearah pilar utama di aula itu. Disana, dikelilingi oleh colega dan para relasinya_, penyewa jasa_nya sedang berdiri. Dengan setelan jas silver dan kemeja putih, ia memakai topeng phantom hitam yang di hiasi bulu-bulu berwarna putih. Muda, kaya dan tampan. Tubuhnya yang tegap dan maskulin itu jelas membuat setiap wanita yang memandangnya langsung jatuh hati. Walau hanya dengan sekali pandang. Selain itu, ini memang pestanya. Jadi pantaslah ia menjadi sang bintang utama. Wanita itu tersenyum. Tidak, kali ini ia menyeringai. Siapa yang akan menyangka di balik senyum menawan pria itu, ada sesosok iblis yang tega menghabisi nyawa ayahnya sendiri dengan menyewa pembunuh bayaran?.

Lalu dengan mengangkat tangan kirinya, wanita itu menyentuh anting silver di telinga kirinya, yang ternyata adalah microphone kecil dan kemudian ia bergumam pelan, pada seseorang di luar sana.

" Dia aman".

Ia berada di sini adalah karena si bintang utama alias si penyewa jasa ingin ia mendampinginya. Takut-takut kalau ada orang lain yang ingin mencelakainya setelah pembunuhan ayahnya serta semua harta warisan jatuh ketangannya. Dan ia bersedia membayar lebih untuk misi tambahan ini. Dengan syarat, wanita itu tidak boleh menunjukkan dirinya. Karena tugasnya hanyalah mengawasi. Dan si penyewa jasapun tidak boleh mencarinya. Semua transaksi hanya lewat email. Dan itupun harus di jam-jam yang telah ditentukan.

Ironis dan tidak bisa di percaya. Bagaimana mungkin pria itu masih merasa ketakutan setelah ia sendiri dengan santainya menyewa seorang pembunuh bayaran?. Tapi satu hal yang pasti, itu bukan urusan wanita itu. Ia adalah seorang professional. Ia menerima misi tanpa perlu bertanya apa, siapa dan kenapa. Dan setelah malam ini, semua kontrak kerja mereka akan berakhir.

Lalu setelah menunggu cukup lama, terdengar suara-suara gemirisik yang berasal dari microphone di telinga wanita itu. kemudian terdengar suara seorang wanita yang tidak bisa di bilang pelan. Berteriak lebih tepatnya.

"Aman kepalamu! Kemana saja kau, hah?! Kau pasti mematikan lagi mikrophonenya!. Kau tahu kan kalau itu melanggar peraturan. Ini bukan pesta. Seenaknya saja kau. Dasar jidat!"

Wanita itu sedikit meringis karena suara cempreng wanita diseberang sana. Telinganya sakit. Kalau bukan karena tempat ini ramai. Ia pasti sudah balik menyemprot teman satunya itu. Tapi, ini memang salahnya juga sih, kadang tanpa berfikir dan hanya sekedar ingin 'bebas', ia sering mematikan satu-satunya alat komunikasi dengan rekannya di luar sana. Tapi, apa boleh buat kan?. Ini adalah malamnya. Ia lalu mengangkat bahunya acuh, dan tanpa menghiraukan kekesalan temannya itu ia kembali dengan nada suaranya yang biasa.

"Ayolah, Pig" ujarnya pelan, berusaha tidak menimbulkan perhatian dari orang-orang asing ini karena melihat ia yang sedang berbicara sendiri. " Semua aman terkendali. Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin berada di sini. Lagipula ini bisa di bilang misi yang tidak perlu –"

"Bah.. padahal kau sendiri yang memaksa untuk pergi ke pesta ini! kau bilang sambil menyelam minum air kan? Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa bilang ini misi yang tidak perlu?!"

Wanita berambut pink itu tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan temannya. Memang benar, setelah mengetahui bahwa cukup satu orang saja yang menjalani misi malam ini, ia langsung mengajukan diri. Memaksa lebih tepatnya.

Lalu, Ia pun lantas mengalihkan pandangannya lagi kearah si bintang utama alias penyewanya dan memutuskan bahwa keadaan malam ini cukup kondusif. Ia pun berjalan pelan kearah pintu kayu besar di sebelah kirinya. Pintu kayu itu sudah dalam keadaan terbuka. Dan di balik pintu itu terdapat sebuah balkon, persis seperti balkon tempat ia berdiam diri tadi, hanya saja yang ini lebih luas. Dilengkapi dengan kursi-kursi dan meja yang di dekorasi seperti sebuah kafe. Ada sekitar 6 meja dan 3 di antaranya sudah di sini oleh beberapa pasangan. Yang lebih memilih bersantai menghirup udara malam yang sejuk di bandingkan di ruang pesta yang di penuhi oleh bau parfum dan juga bau minuman keras.

Masih memegang minuman dengan tangan kanan serta tangan kiri menekan anting 'komunikasi' nya, ia pun duduk di sebuah kursi paling ujung. Yang membuat ia bisa melihat taman belakang gedung itu dengan jelas.

"Hei, Jidat?!. Kau mendengarku?"

Wanita itu meletakkan gelasnya diatas meja. "Aku dengar, Pig." Jawabnya pelan. "Baiklah.. aku minta maaf. Tapi, tidak bisakah kau memberiku sedikit kesempatan? Kau tahu kan hari ini.. ulang tahunku?"

Wanita di seberang sana menghela nafas, "Kau tahu aku tidak marah, jidat. Dan ya.. aku tahu hari ini ulang tahunmu. Tapi aku sungguh mengkhawatirkan dirimu. Kalau bukan karena kaki indahku ini terkilir karena lelaki brengsek itu, aku pasti sudah menggantikanmu. Enak saja kau menikmati pemandangan pria-pria asing tampan itu sendirian.!"

Kali ini, wanita yang di panggil Jidat itu benar-benar tertawa. "Bilang saja kau iri, Pig. Tidak usah berlagak mengkhawatirkanku".

"Oh, ya. Benar. Sialan, Aku iri! Dan satu-satunya yang ku khawatirkan sekarang adalah gaun blackless ku yang sedang kau pakai. Ku pastikan aku akan membunuhmu kalau kulihat ada sedikit saja goresan di gaun seksiku itu!"

" Ya.. dan tadi sudah kupastika bahwa keadaan aman. Tidak akan ada hal-hal yang mungkin terjadi malam ini, dan aku tidak akan membuat goresan di gaunmu ini, Pig"

" hu-uh. Lalu bagaimana dengan hal yang lainnya?"

Wanita itu mengerutkan keningnya, "Maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu persis apa maksudku, jidat".

"Apa?"

"Kau yakin tidak tahu..?"

"Tentu saja. Memangnya apa lagi yang kira-kira bisa membuat gaunmu tergores kalau bukan perkelahian?"

"Bagaimana dengan para pria asing itu?"

"Pria asing—"

"Yang tampan, seksi, gagah dan berotot—"

"Pig, dengar—"

"Paling tidak kau seharusnya bisa menggaet salah satu diantara mereka,."

" Pig, bukankah tadi kau yang bilang akan membunuhku kalau aku membuat goresan di gaunmu? Lalu sekarang kau malah menyuruhku menggaet para pria asing itu? kau gila"

"Ohh.. ayolah. Ini malam terakhirmu di Paris. Kau tidak ingin bersenang-senang?"

"Dan siapa tadi tadi yang bilang kalau ini BUKAN pesta? Kau benar-benar tidak konsisten"

" Whatever.. Baiklah, aku akan berbaik hati karena ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu. Kau boleh membuat goresan di gaunku. Ingat. Hanya Goresan. Awas saja kalau kau sampai merobeknya!"

"Pig, sudah kubilang. Aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu. Bukan.. jangan salah, ini bukan karena aku peduli pada gaunmu! Tapi karena aku tidak akan melakukan hal gila semacam itu lagi!. dan hentikan senyum bodohmu itu. aku tahu, Pig"

Wanita di seberang sana tertawa. "Well.. baiklaaah. Tapi sedikit seks liar tidak akan membunuhmu, Jidat—"

"Pig..!"

Ups. Wanita itu segera memutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan. _Sial, suaraku terlalu keras,_ pikirnya kesal. Ia pun menolehkan kepalanya perlahan, berharap tidak ada yang mendengarnya mengucapkan kata 'babi' di tengah pesta mewah seperti ini. Dan untunglah tidak ada yang peduli, semua pasangan itu sibuk dengan diri mereka sendiri. wanita itu menghela nafas lega.

Sepanjang malam ini, ia bukannya tidak menyadari tatapan-tatapan liar dari para pria asing itu. kulitnya yang seputih porselen, khas asia, tentu berbeda dengan kulit rata-rata orang asing ini yang kemerah-merahan. Rambut pinknya yang aneh, mungkin orang-orang mengira ia memakai wig. Tapi siapa peduli. Mereka hanya peduli dengan dandanan mereka sendiri, terutama para wanitanya. Dan sesuatu yang membuat ia merasa 'berbeda' malam ini, adalah karena gaunnya yang terbuka. Seksi. Sederhana tapi mengundang. Di tambah dengan tinggi tubuhnya yang semampai dan cukup berisi. Ia bisa membuat para pria itu mengalihkan pandangannya dalam sekejap hanya untuk menatap dirinya. Walaupun mereka semua memakai topeng, tapi wanita itu sudah tahu benar apa yang bahasa tubuh mereka sampaikan. Sesuatu tentang seks dan kepuasan.

Wanita itu menyeringai di setiap kali ada pria asing yang beradu pandang dengannya. Berjalan melewati mereka dengan bahasa tubuh yang seolah mengatakan Come and get me!, ia pun berlalu. Tapi sayangnya, ia hanya senang menggoda para pria itu, tanpa sekalipun menerima ajakan mereka untuk berdansa ataupun hanya sekedar berkenalan. Ia hanya butuh sendiri dan bebas malam ini. Walaupun dalam hati kecilnya ia sebenarnya berharap paling tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi di malam terakhirnya di kota ini. Yang bertepatan dengan hari ulang tahunnya.

"Jidat…", suara di seberang sana terdengar tidak sabar.

"Pig…", wanita itu membalas dengan nada suara yang sama.

Lalu terdengar suara dengusan kasar dari wanita yang di panggil Pig ini, "Huh..! baiklaaah. Terserah kau saja, jidat. Tapi awas saja kalau kau mengeluh kepadaku karena melewatkan malam ini tanpa bersenang-senang."

"Tidak akan.."

"Kupegang kata-katamu." ujar wanita di seberang sana dengan nada mengancam. Tapi sebenarnya ia tahu kalau itu hanya candaan saja.

Wanita itu menyesap lagi minumannya, sambil tersenyum ia lantas berdiri dan berjalan ke ujung balkon. Matanya memandang lurus ke bawah kearah sebuah taman yang gelap diarea belakang gedung ini. Hanya ada beberapa lampu yang menerangi taman itu dari sisi-sisinya. Membuat suasana tempat itu menjadi remang. Dan entah kenapa, tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan dorongan kuat untuk berkunjung ke area taman itu. Suatu dorongan adrenalin dan sebuah keingintahuan, ia menyeringai. Sepertinya hal-hal seperti itu memang sudah mendarah daging di tubuhnya. Bahkan di tengah pesta yang ia sendiri sudah berjanji akan 'bersantai', ia tidak bisa mencegah rasa ingin tahunya. Lalu dengan sentuhan terakhir di microphonenya, ia berkata.

"Baiklah, Pig. Ia aman, suasana kondusif dan malam ini begitu indah. Bisakah aku kembali menikmati pestaku?"

" Ya.. ya.." jawab wanita di seberang sana dengan suara bosan. "Kau punya waktu sampai tengah malam, Nona Cinderella. Dan setelah itu, kau akan kembali menjadi itik buruk rupa yang bekerja di bawah belas kasihanku—"

" Dalam mimpimu, Pig.", Wanita itu terkekeh pelan mendengar lelucon temannya. " Anyway.. di mana Brunette?"

"Dia dari tadi sibuk dengan laptop dan beberapa senjatanya di dalam kamar. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang ingin ia bicarakan setelah kau kembali nanti. Jadi.. jangan mati."

"Oh, ya? Apa perlu kuingatkan siapa yang hampir mati di misi terakhir kita, Pig?"

"Hahaha.. sialan. Oke, nikmati pesta mu, Jidat. Ingat peringatanku. Hanya Goresan..!"

" Tidak akan terjadi Apapun—"

" Ohh.. aku tahu, mungkin lebih baik kau lepas saja gaunnya. Bukankah itu lebih menyenangkan—"

"Pig—"

" jangan lupa gunakan pengaman!, Oh, shit.. kau pasti tidak bawa—"

"Pig..! satu-satunya yang kubawa sekarang adalah pistol dan itu akan menjadi hal terakhir yang kaulihat jika kau terus membicarakan—"

"Calm down, honey.. hahaha. fine, go ahead. Enjoy your time!"

Dan dengan suara klik pelan yang terdengar di microphone mininya, wanita itu tahu percakapan mereka selesai. Ia lalu menghela nafas, seks adalah hal terakhir yang akan ia lakukan malam ini. Itu hanya akan membuatnya frustasi. Bukannya ia takut dengan hubungan one night stand, apalagi ini malam terakhirnya di Paris, harusnya ia tidak perduli kan?. Tapi tidak. Bukan itu. ia justru takut kalau ia ternyata menikmatinya. Dan jika ia menikmatinya, itu berbahaya. One night stand adalah kepuasan semalam. Jika kau menikmatinya dan ketagihan, maka kau harus mencari one night stand lainnya untuk memuaskan nafsumu. Melakukan hubungan seks dengan orang yang berbeda-beda awalnya memang menyenangkan, tapi lama kelamaan itu membuatnya jenuh. Ditambah lagi dengan latar belakang pekerjaannya, tentu saja mencari partner seks yang 'permanen' adalah hal yang mustahil. Seperti di tahun-tahun pertama ketika ia bergabung dengan kelompok ini. One night stand adalah surga penghibur di tengah neraka yang ia jalani sehari-hari. Tapi sekarang ia merasa itu seperti sesuatu yang hampa, kosong dan asing. Apakah mungkin ini berarti ia lelah?. Wanita itu reflek menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Tidak. Ia tidak lelah. Ini adalah jalan hidup yang ia pilih. Ia hanya merasa jenuh dan butuh suasana baru. Ia yakin hanya itu alasannya.

Setelah merapikan kembali letak anting silver di telinga kirinya, ia berfikir, yah.. selanjutnya mungkin berjalan-jalan di taman adalah hal yang tepat malam ini. Sendirian. ia juga bisa membuka 'topeng'nya di sana. Tanpa ada seorangpun yang melihat. Ia lantas mengangkat kembali gelas champagne itu ke mulutnya dan dengan sekali teguk, minuman itu tak bersisa lagi. ia tersenyum sambil menggoyang-goyangkan gelas itu di depan wajahnya. _Oke, no more champagne_, ucapnya dalam hati. Kemudian tanpa aba-aba ia pun berbalik,

**Bruukk..**

_Oh, Shit._

Tubrukan yang tidak terlalu keras sebenarnya. Tapi entah kenapa ia tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangannya dan terhuyung ke belakang. Matanya sedikit terpejam dan dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas ia mencoba menyentuh apapun itu yang ada di depannya sebagai pegangan. Dan itu adalah selembar kain panjang yang halus.

Ia membuka matanya setelah ia tiba-tiba merasakan ada sesuatu yang menahan punggungnya. Telapak tangan seseorang. Matanya mendadak terbuka lebar, kaget. Walupun tentu saja orang di depannya ini tidak bisa melihat itu dengan jelas karena di halangi oleh bulu-bulu halus di topengnya. Wanita itu mencoba menganilisis keadaan dan berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Tapi itu tidak membuat detak jantung tenang, yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja berdetak lebih cepat. Kondisi itu di perburuk dengan telapak tangan orang itu di punggungnya yang terasa panas, seolah membakar kulit punggungnya yang terbuka. Ditambah lagi dengan tangan wanita itu yang menggengam erat dasi sang pria di hadapannya. Membuat wajah bertopeng mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja. Wanita itu menghela nafas pelan, yah paling tidak gelas champagnenya masih aman dalam genggamannya. Jika tidak, mereka sudah pasti menjadi pusat perhatian di balkon ini. Sadar akan fikirannya yang melantur, wanita itu lantas melepaskan genggamannya dari dasi sang pria. Menegakkan tubuhnya dan mundur perlahan, dan berusaha bersikap senormal mungkin.

"Are you okay, Miss?", Tanya pria itu dengan suara baritonenya yang terdengar sedikit.. seksi?

"Y.. Ya. I am sorry. I didn't know that you were behind me, when i—"

"It's ok. That's my mistake too. I think.. I just.. lose my mind for a while"

_Apa?_

"Excuse me? What did you say..?".

Well, ini aneh. Wanita itu mengerutkan keningnya. Menatap tajam pria di depannya ini. _Apa ia sedang melamun? Dan kenapa ia bisa berdiri tepat di belakangku? jangan-jangan ia memang sengaja mengikutiku?,_ pikir wanita itu curiga. Dan satu hal lagi, pria ini bahkan belum melepaskan pelukan tangannya dari punggung terbuka wanita itu. lalu tanpa menunggu jawaban sang pria dari pertanyaan sebelumnya, wanita itu berbicara lagi.

"Your hand, sir.."

"Hn. Sorry.."

Dan seolah terbangun dari lamunannya, pria itu pun lantas menarik kembali telapak tangannya. Memasukkannya ke dalam saku celana dan berdiri tegak seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa diantara mereka. Wanita itu mengamati pria itu dengan seksama, karena posisinya yang membelakangi aula, wajahnya jadi tidak terlihat dengan jelas kerena gelap. Tubuhnya tinggi dan tegap. Dengan setelan jas hitam dan topeng hitam ia benar-benar terlihat misterius. Potongan rambutnya yang berwarna hitam pekat itu terurai halus hampir mendekati pundaknya. Wanita itu tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas, tapi ia tahu, orang ini tampan.

"Are you Asian?", Tanya si wanita tanpa sanggup menahan rasa ingin tahunya.

"Hn." Jawabnya pelan. "And you?"

Wanita itu lalu tersenyum penuh arti. Satu lagi pria yang mencoba peruntungannya malam ini. Wanita itu menatap pria didepannya dengan pandangan menilai. Ada beberapa orang asia yang datang ke pesta ini, tapi tak ada satupun yang menarik perhatiannya. Begitu pula pria-pria asing lainnya. Ia hanya senang menggoda mereka. Tapi, dengan sekali pandang saja, entah kenapa pria yang satu ini, memiliki aura yang berbeda. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya kali ini ia sedikit berbaik hati.. toh kurang dari sejam lagi ia akan pergi dari sini. Jadi, sebuah perkenalan tidak akan memakan waktu lama kan?.

"Asian." Jawabnya jujur. "But, I've lived here." Dan tentu saja harus di tambah dengan sedikit kebohongan.

Pria itu lantas tersenyum.. atau menyeringai?. Wanita itu tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Lalu tanpa di duga, pria itu mengulurkan tangannya ke arah wanita itu.

" Japan. Sasuke." Singkat, padat dan jelas.

Wanita itu sedikit menaikkan alisnya heran. Jarang sekali ia bertemu dengan pria seperti orang di depannya ini. Entah kenapa sikapnya yang to the point itu memberikan kesan yang berbeda dengan pria-pria lain yang ia temui malam ini. Dingin. Dan auranya itu, agak sedikit mengintimidasi. Entah kenapa. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan, ia berasal dari Negara yang sama dengan wanita itu. Memang kecil kemungkinan mereka akan bertemu lagi nanti, ia seharusnya tidak boleh lengah. Tapi, sepertinya tidak masalah ia memberikan nama aslinya. Nama yang sudah lama sekali tidak ia gunakan. Mungkin lebih tepatnya ingin ia lupakan. Dan lagipula, ini hanyalah perkenalan biasa, ia akan segera melupakan pria itu. Begitu juga sebaliknya.

Iya, kan?.

Wanita itu membalas uluran tangan si pria, lalu tersenyum. " Aku Sakura. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Sasuke".

Entah ini hanya perasaannya saja atau apa, tapi Sakura merasakan tubuh pria itu sedikit menegang ketika ia menyebutkan namanya. Insting dan pengalamannya yang sudah terlatih selama bertahun-tahun membuat ia bisa melihat perubahan dalam diri seseorang. Sekecil apapun itu. Tapi sedetik kemudian, tubuh pria itu kembali normal lagi.

"_Ah, mungkin itu memang hanya perasaanku saja_," pikir Sakura.

Lalu mereka pun melepaskan jabatan tangan mereka. Sakura lantas melirik ke balik tubuh pria itu agar bisa melihat ke dalam aula pesta. Masih ramai walaupun sudah hampir tengah malam. Tapi sepertinya tidak ada seorangpun yang peduli. Sasuke memperhatikan gerakan Sakura yang melirik ke balik tubuhnya. Lalu ia pun membalikkan tubuh dan menghadap kearah aula pesta.

"Kau mencari temanmu?". Tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Tidak." Sambil tersenyum, ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap pria di sebelahnya itu. "Aku sendirian malam ini."

Oke. Setelah sekian lama menggoda para pria dengan kecantikan fisik dan kemampuannya dalam merayu, entah kenapa ia baru benar-benar menyadari ada sesuatu yang mengundang dalam kalimatnya barusan. Padahal Sakura tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Sakura tiba-tiba saja merasakan sesuatu bergejolak di dalam tubuhnya.

Sasuke, yang entah sadar atau tidak dengan sesuatu yang tidak sengaja 'tersirat' dalam kata-kata Sakura lantas menyeringai. Ia lalu melihat gelas minuman Sakura yang sudah kosong. Tanpa aba-aba, ia menyentuh pergelangan tangan kiri Sakura dengan gerakan perlahan. Entah kenapa ia merasa ada sebuah dorongan kuat untuk menyentuh kulit itu. Dan ternyata memang benar, kulit itu memang sehalus kelihatannya. Sakura tersentak ketika jemari Sasuke meraba pergelangan tangannya. Tapi ia tidak menepis tangan itu. Gerakan jemari itu lembut. Bergerak perlahan sampai akhirnya berhenti di gelas champagne Sakura..

"Mau ku ambilkan minuman lagi, Sakura?" tanyanya pelan. "Jarang sekali bisa bertemu dengan orang dari negara yang sama denganmu di tempat asing ini. Aku tidak akan melewatkannya"

Sakura merasakan lagi gejolak itu saat mendengar suara Sasuke barusan. Baiklah, mungkin pria ini memang terkesan dingin. Tapi ada sesuatu di dalam suaranya yang membuat Sakura bertanya-tanya. Entah apa itu. Tak di ragukan lagi, pria ini memang sengaja mendekatinya.

Mengabaikan janji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak minum lagi malam ini, Sakura lantas mengangguk. Ia membiarkan Sasuke mengambil alih gelas itu dan dari setengah wajahnya yang tertutup topeng hitam itu, Sakura bisa melihat bibir tipisnya yang ternyata -setelah di lihat dari dekat- _kissable_ itu menyeringai, lagi.

"Tunggu aku disini." Lalu ia pun segera melangkahkan kakinya yang jenjang itu menuju aula, mengambilkan minuman untuk mereka.

Sakura memandang kepergian Sasuke dengan seringaian penuh arti. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja gemetar oleh sesuatu yang ia tahu apa itu. Tapi ia tidak mau terburu-buru. Ia ingin melihat dulu sejauh mana kemampuan pria itu. Dan mencari tahu, apa yang berbeda dari aura pria itu dibandingkan dengan pria-pria lainnya di tempat ini. Lagipula, sepertinya pria itu pun memiliki maksud tertentu pada Sakura, melihat bagaimana tadi ia mengambil gelas dari tangan Sakura dengan sentuhan yang penuh dengan isyarat.

Sakura memilin ujung rambut panjangnya yang tergerai di bagian depan dadanya. Ia lalu melirik kearah pasangan yang sedang bercumbu di sudut balkon yang lain. Ia lalu menyeringai lagi, sebuah permainan kecil tentu tidak akan melukainya.

"_Ayo, kita ikuti permainan mu, Sasuke"_

Sepertinya malam terakhir Sakura di kota Paris ini, memang harus dilewatkan dengan sedikit bersenang-senang.

_**To be continued…**_

00000000ooooooooooooooooooooooo000000000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooo0000000


End file.
